1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation apparatus of a flat display such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display.
2. Related Art
In case of a conventional rotation apparatus of a flat display, as shown in FIG. 5, when the display is rotated horizontally, end part of a flat display D comes into contact with a wall W behind the display. To avoid it, it is required to locate a base B to the viewer's side and this leads to narrowing a space in the room. Especially, this problem is becoming serious with regard to a large-size flat display.
As public documents regarding the conventional ones, following Patent References 1 and 2 can be listed.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-258055
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-304679
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a rotation apparatus of a flat display which prevents a large flat display from coming into contact with a wall surface even when it is brought near the wall surface so that the space of the room can be saved.